


A Day of Surprises  (Willow and Tara)

by PreAlexa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Campy, Dark Willow Rosenberg (BtVS), Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, True Love, Two Minds One Body, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreAlexa/pseuds/PreAlexa
Summary: Tara and Willow have a weekend of together time as they delve deeper into their relationship. The ideas each one comes up with surprises, even stuns the other. Just when you think you know someone...





	1. Can You Tie it in a Knot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow has certain talents and discovers Tara has plenty of her own.

Feedback: Very welcome and thank you for reading the world of Tara/Willow smut in my head.

“Can you tie it in a knot?”

“I dunno…never tried it. Why, can you?”

“Watch…” she said with a seductive grin. A few moments later a perfect knot had been tied.

“So, how many years of practice did that trick take?” The honey-haired vixen’s voice lured with equal seductive flair.

“Since I met you…”

Tara smiled and blushed faintly, which did not go unnoticed by the redhead sitting next to her. “That would explain some things…”

Willow admired how the blonde’s full lips pouted slightly whenever she was embarrassed. “You give me plenty of reasons to be creative, you know.” Willow drawled out the last words, a slight husk to her voice.

Tara took the cherry stem and popped it in her mouth. “Mmmmm….Willow taste.” A few moments later she took the stem back out of her mouth, the knot undone.

The redhead watched, purely fascinated, imagining that tongue doing an overhaul on her various 2000 plus parts. “Heh, I guess that would explain some things, too.”

“I have to keep up with you, Sweetie.” Smiling she thought she’d add more to this little game. She dropped her head a bit and then gazed her blue eyes forward, directly into the eyes which held her soul. “Would you like to, um, taste my cream?” ?” She dropped her head back down slightly and formed a half-smile.

Bright green eyes opened wide in delight. She loved it when Tara talked dirty. “Oh, baby, I’ve tasted it. You know it’s my favorite!”

Tara took the plastic pink spoon and licked it clean, her full lips bringing soft closure to the task at hand. “I love strawberry, too.” She winked as she dipped the spoon back into her bowl, swirled a nice strawberry heap onto it, and offered it to the slightly parted lips on the other side. Willow ran her tongue out over the edge of the spoon, savoring each tiny flick of sweetness with the tip, and enclosed the contents inside her mouth. She ran the length of her fingers up and down Tara’s arm then took a firm hold of her wrist and gently retracted the spoon that held Tara-hand. “Mmmmm….very good cream.”

Both giggled, still hand in hand, and finished up their desserts. There was much work to be done later that night and the quicker they finished with their shopping, the sooner they could end up in their favorite place. Each other!

\---------------------------------------------


	2. Shopping for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Willow discover a few new tips for shopping together

“Baby, this would look so adorable on you!” Willow flipped through the racks until she came across a lacey, low cut number.

“I thought I looked adorable with nothing on.” Tara brushed her breasts against Willow’s back, sending shivers through them both, and bent forward to finger the blouse with one hand, while Willow held it out in front of her. She dipped her other hand in Willow's back pocket, feeling the firm buttocks in her grasp.

Willow jumped just a bit. “Well, yes, that’s very true…but only in the privacy of my own viewing. Certainly not in front of the entire Sunnydale Mall.” She turned and caught her eyes. Those penetrating blue eyes could melt her in a hot second.

“Want me to try this on?” The blonde took the shirt from the other set of hands, touching fingertips in the process. The electric charge between them was undeniable and Willow felt the warm surge through her loins.

“I’m all for viewing pleasure!”

“I might…um…need some assistance though.”

Willow thought about it and checked her surroundings, nervously looking around. “Here?”

Tara grabbed Willow’s hand and headed back to the dressing room. Along the way, she gathered various frocks and garments, not caring what they were.

A curt voice stopped them both. “Ladies? How many items please?” A slight woman, into her 50’s, with thin lips and narrowed eyes looked them both over thoroughly.

“W..w..we’re just trying these on…um…for me, that is. Um…I have…um…” It was Tara’s turn to get nervous. She fumbled through the clothing, losing count each time.

“She has 5 items and I’m just going in to be…helpful.” Under her breath, next to her ear, Willow sensually added, “Very... helpful.” She pinched Tara seductively and gleefully watched her squirm with the unexpected touch.

The woman eyed them both again, turning up her nose slightly to look down at each girl.

“Fine, here’s your number. Please return the clothing to the racks when you’re finished, if you’re not purchasing them.” She turned away, her attentions focused on a pregnant woman in plus sized section.

Willow turned to her lover, splayed her fingers along her back and quickly moved forward into an awaiting dressing room.

As soon as the door was shut, Tara moved against the wall of the small cubicle to hang the clothes on a hook. In her haste to get intimate with Willow, she had picked up an orange and yellow polka-dotted granny top. "That is definitely not my color. I think I'm more of a plaid kinda girl..." She trailed off, feeling a warm breath on her neck and probing hands on the outside of her thighs. She turned her head to allow the right angle for a certain set of lips. “Baby…kiss me…please.”

The blonde moved her body around to allow Willow access to strategize those expert hands in very convenient places. She devoured the taste of Willow lips upon her own mouth, swirling her tongue within the recess of the warmth inside. Willow moved her hands downward on Tara’s full breasts…carefully undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt. Warm hands snaked inside the blouse, over top of the lacy black bra she was wearing. Tara let out a gasp as electric fingers found the erect nubs. “Oh God…” she panted.

She, in turn, placed her knee between Willow’s legs and pushed up slightly, desiring the contact of Willow’s center. She could feel the redhead’s passionate heat, her want, her desire vibrating to the tops of her thighs to her own moistening crotch. Kissing down the center of her collarbone, Willow made a right turn and found an engorged nipple. She took it between her teeth, very slightly, and suckled. Another gasp from the blonde witch and her hands slapped the wall behind her.

“Excuse me, ladies? Is everything all right? Have you found what you needed or can I be of assistance?” It was the voice of the sales woman. Tara momentarily froze.

“Y..y..yes, we’ve found what we’re...l’m…looking for, thank…thank…y..you..uh!!” Again, another desperate heave of the chest as Willow found the other nipple, teasing it erect and sending waves of pleasure to Tara’s core. “Do you need a different size in something?” asked the probing sales clerk. “No..no...no...all good. Tight jeans, taking them off to try another. Will let you know...umph...if we...I...I need you.” The last three words really aimed at Willow, however, and definitely not the overbearing clerk.

“Well, let me know if you another size.” The woman with the frowny lips turned away, noting it was a bit breathy inside the closed dressing room. But these girls were trying on skinny jeans and they could cause a fuss.

“Ungh! Oh! Umph. Aaaah!” Tara was on the verge of climaxing.

The woman turned to leave, not sure what to make of the gasps and grunts emanating from the small room. She figured it must be a stuck zipper.

A few moments later, Willow had her sweetheart in a very compromising position, with fingers working their way down to her zipper indeed. It didn’t take a minute and Tara was clutching at the red mane in front of her, looking deeply in those green orbs, managing to whisper between ragged breaths, “I..I..I’m coming for you, Willow.”

Green eyes grew wide with passion and desire as she watched her lover’s blue eyes fix upon her own. Her expressions of blatant sexual release was unbearable and Willow, with a few short strokes against Tara’s thigh, came with her. The highly charged atmosphere smelled of their love…the scent permeated the air. Gasping for breaths, they clung to each other tightly, allowing the sweet release to take control of their minds, their bodies, and their hearts. There’s something powerful about having a silent orgasm in a place not meant for one.

Needless to say, the clothing remained untouched, but the redhead did insist Tara get that one lacy low-cut blouse.

“Better to see you with, my dear...” Willow intoned with her best vixen allure.

“You and everyone else. Look how this makes my chest look!”

“Oh, I’m looking," nodding her head approvingly, "and I’m not complainin’!”

“Will…” Tara meekly objected but if her lover found arousal in her cleavage, then who was she to deny her.

She went to the register to pay for the shirt. Fetching her wallet from her purse she looked up awkwardly into familiar narrow eyes.

“I assume you got everything you needed, Miss?” Again, it was the same sales lady, and the tone of sarcasm came with the unappealing package.

Tara looked over shyly at her lover, squeezed her hand, and replied, “Oh yes…I got everything I needed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PG movie turns R quickly when Tara and Willow arrive for a matinee.

The Afternoon “Show”

“Hey, look what’s playing!” Willow frolicked up to the marquise.

“Yeah, and I’ve heard some decent reviews on that one in particular…wanna go check it out? We can catch the 4:00 show still.”

Willow looked at her watch. “Sure, let’s go check it out. And I tell ya what, the movie? It’s is on me!” She radiated happiness.

“Hmmm. Think I’d rather be on you. ” Tara rested her hand on her lover’s hip. “I’ll make exceptions, though, for a good movie.”

“Oh, you’re so cheeky today, baby. Was it that little pick-me-up earlier in the dressing room?” Willow stood intimately close to her voluptuous girlfriend, unable to draw herself away, sporting a huge goofy grin.

Tara attempted to suppress a giggle, without much success. “I’m thinking, for your incredible act of kindness, I should treat you to the movie instead.” She dropped her head before looking up with a lop-sided smile, her eyes dancing alight.

Willow stood breathless for a moment, lost in the bubble world of she and Tara. Nothing else existed. She didn’t care if the world ended this very absolute second. She was where she wanted to be. Nothing nor anyone could tear her away....

“Are you two in line?” A man cleared his throat and tapped Tara’s shoulder. “Hey, excuse me? Are you two in line?”

Startled, Tara shook herself from her reverie and pleasantly told the man they were, indeed, in line.

“Could you please move it along then?” He pointed his finger to the space created between them and the patrons in front.

Willow snorted with disapproval at the man’s impatience. “Everybody is in a hurry flurry these days, “ she grumbled, quite forgetting that not all the population of Sunnydale was madly in love with someone, and especially if that someone was Tara Maclay. Not wanting a few spoiled eggs to taint their joyous mood, she went on with the happies, pivoting to meet bedroom blue eyes as she spoke. “So, baby…ya have any idea what this movie is about?”

“Well, I read from this online message board, The Kittens, I think, with great spelling skills by the way, that it’s basically about a young woman, in her 20’s, exploring her path in life and trying to find what it means to love and be loved beyond the sexual realm.”

“I think it sounds up to snuff but I never heard of the actress…no, wait! Wasn’t she in “Don’s Plum”?

“And don’t forget the forgettable 'Taboo'", Tara added. "But I hear she's hot!"

Willow piped up again, her chattiness taking the better of her. “We’ll just have to take a 'chance' that “Chance” is a fantabulous movie,” she paused for effect…” and per 'chance', I bet it is...hey, wait a sec. You think she's hot? As in, hotter than me?" She placed the tip of her tongue between her front teeth, compelling Tara to kiss it, and anxiously awaited the verdict.

Her blonde companion rolled her eyes and headed for the concession stand, dragging a bubbly Willow with her. "Nobody is hotter than you, Sweetie..."

Once inside the theatre, they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before setting out to find a great pair of seats. They took a side isle, wanting some privacy to hold hands, among other novel ideas Tara was scheming. So far, a slow but steady stream of people had trickled in, but it appeared they’d have this small row to themselves. There were only three seats to this aisle and Tara couldn’t imagine anyone sitting next to them when there were others to choose from.

“Here, baby, take this one, if you don’t mind.” She pointed to an empty seat against the wall of the theatre. She took the center one. Before sitting down, Tara removed her sweater coat and placed it on top of her lap. ‘This will come in handy,’ she thought.

“Mmmm, popcorn in the bellies! Better have some before it does a disappearing act.” Willow shoved the large bucket of buttery popcorn in front of the bemused blonde. She took a few on the top and turned in her seat to face her voraciously munching girlfriend. Unabashed, Willow proclaimed, “I’m hungry…gotta keep up the energy reserves to please my very pleasing lover!”

“Then let me help…” Tara picked up an extra fluffed, popped piece and held it in her fingertips. She leaned over towards Willow’s mouth, watching her lick her lips in anticipation. The redhead’s tongue gingerly snaked out, tasting the saltiness of the popcorn, before taking it and some of Tara-fingers into her watering mouth. She licked the butter from the pads of those delicious fingers, relishing each moment as if it were her last meal. “Mmmmmm…Tara taste.”

Casually lifting an arm and placing it behind Willow’s seat, Tara stroked the ends of the auburn hair. It was so soft to the touch. She loved the way it smelled…of chamomile and strawberries. Everything on Willow tasted of strawberries…and it wouldn’t take long before she had some cream of her own to go with her strawberry flavored girl.

She laid the sweater over her and Willow’s lap, looking straight ahead at the hotdog dance on the big screen. Willow inhaled deeply when she felt the familiar touch of those fingers walking their way to her inner thigh. “Whatcha doin’ hon?” She tried to ask that innocently but prayed Tara would work those magic fingers to her ‘this needs scratching’ spot.

“Shhhh. I’m trying to watch the hotdog.”

Tara continued her venturing fingers closer to the warmth of Willow’s center. With a graceful maneuver, she unsnapped the button to the snug jeans and slid the zipper down. At that exact moment, the theatre sound muted as the opening credits were starting. They both felt fairly certain the entire crowd heard the zipper being unleashed. She hesitated a moment, casually glancing at the slight woman beside her. Willow didn’t care. Willow wanted more. Without regard to possible voyeurs, Tara unsheathed the length of her fingers down the front of Willow’s satin underwear, pressing her palm flat on the smooth tummy. She felt the soft curls soak the release of Willow’s dewy wetness, and allowed her own desires to take control of her actions. Edging her fingers further down, she tentatively rubbed within the recesses of the slick folds, managing to produce a moan from the redhead’s other lips.

“Hot dog…done…now…” Willow murmured.

“Yes…but I’m not.” Tara’s words seduced, teased, tormented and pleasured in one, neatly wrapped up, ready to burst supernova of sexual energy. With knowing accuracy, she dipped her fingertips into the hot and pulsating opening, pushing slightly against the swollen nub. Willow threw her head back into the seat, trying not to make any guttural, animalistic groans. The heated flesh was engorged, producing satin liquid onto Tara’s fingers. She retracted, surprising her disgruntled lover, and sensuously brought them up to her own salivating mouth. “I’ve got butter…for my popcorn.” She rolled the words off her tongue, capturing each syllable like warm honey.

The succulent taste on her fingertips was overwhelming. She dipped back inside the wet pussy, past flaming red curls, and penetrated three fingers deep inside. The ring of muscles clamped down, tightening and tensing rigidly, and Tara instinctively curled her fingers towards Willow’s throbbing G-spot. She knew she had but a moment and the redhead would come long and hard for her, especially given the situation.

Willow felt herself coming so very quickly, the edge of release unbearable with the intensity of Tara’s skilled fingers dancing inside. She stiffened in her seat, her hands grasping either side of the armrests. Between gritted teeth, a hoarse and throaty cry welled deep inside her chest. Willow turned her eyes slightly towards the blonde, who continued to pinpoint pressure in all the right places, “I’m c..c..com…” Liquid pools exploded into the palm of Tara’s hand as waves of pleasure surged throughout her body.

A gentleman tapped the blonde Wiccan on the shoulder. Tara’s knee-jerk reaction jettisoned the popcorn across the row of seats in front of her. Thank God nobody was directly in front. The crowd roared with laughter and the man paused. “Oh, sorry…thought you were somebody else.”

“Ohmigod!” She gasped in horror, between sharp intakes of breath, “Did…he? Did anyone see us??”

“I think they were laughing at the movie, Ms. Paranoia, “ Willow teasingly reproached. “But if they did, I’m sure they’ll give the movie a great review! I know I will…”


	4. It’s the Grand Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow throws Tara for a loop

Sometimes little things come in big and unexpected packages. Willow was determined for this to be a wonderful surprise for Tara.

“I have something for you, “ she drawled out lazily, twirling a finger through the ends of her hair. “But first, you have to promise me a kiss…” 

Tara easily complied. “You have something? For me?” She took a tiny step towards the woman who held her heart. “Is it what I’m… hoping it is?” Grinning, she hoped the inflection of her tone said more than just the words.

“Mmmm…I dunno yet! You’ll just have to wait and see!” The bouncy redhead turned on her heels, grabbed Tara’s hand, and led her into the kitchen. On top of the counter was a decent sized box, gift-wrapped in silver and black paper with a gorgeous shimmering bow placed neatly to one corner.

“T..t..this is for me?” 

“Open it, baby,” purred the happy witch. Willow’s eyes grew large as she watched her beloved inch her way toward the present. 

“Willow…r..r..really…you’ve done so much for me.” Her eyes misted at the mere idea of Willow’s gesture. She never failed to surprise her when she least expected it.

“Go on, baby…open it…please!” Willow squeaked the last word out, her own excitement and anticipation lending her voice to fail.

Tara began to unfold the corners of the wrapping, gently peeling the tape back. This just had to be done slowly and with perfection. She was compelled to agonize over the intricacies of unwrapping this gift, for her sake, and for Willow’s. This moment was just meant to last.

“Baby?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Can you…you know…hurry?” Willow’s anticipation was getting in the way of her patience.

“No. No I can’t. Sorry.” Tara smiled, knowing her actions were torturous to the redhead standing so close…so close she could smell the perfume of her skin. “These things take time. You just can’t be rushed.”

She slid the bow off the box and laid it carefully on the counter. She locked eyes on her redhead, losing herself in waves of the wonderful memories of the day. Realizing the impending urgency on Willow’s face, Tara knew she had to focus on the unwrapping. Oh, but what sweet torture this was!

She finally worked open the lid to discover the box was overstuffed with Styrofoam peanuts. “You know! I sometimes lay awake at night wondering how will I ever get my hands on enough packing peanuts. Now, I don’t have to worry. ” Facing her lover, she put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, charging the room with her bright smile. “Really, you shouldn’t have. And I mean it. You shouldn’t have.” 

Willow tugged at Tara’s belt loops. “No silly…keep digging around!”

Tara reached deep into the box, peanuts spilling out everywhere. Near the bottom, off to the side of the box, she felt another smaller package. She pulled it out and studied what she held in her hands. 

“A pair of socks? I mean, thank you, Sweetie…that’s very thoughtful of you.” 

“Uh huh…look between the pairs.” 

Tara did so and found a note, in Willow’s precious writing. ‘Go upstairs to the bedroom. Look under bed.’ She giggled nervously. “Oh, what have you done?”

“Well, you hafta go see for yourself!” Green eyes were smiling with joy with the utter pleasure of watching Tara’s expression, understanding her reaction to the socks was polite, at best, even if she wasn’t sure what to make of it. This was so totally Tara to be gracious in all things, no matter how insignificant, large or small.

Willow, again, took her lover by the hand and led the way upstairs into the bedroom. “Okay. Get to it!”

“Will…have you no patience?”

“Nope.”

Obligingly, Tara bent down on her hands and knees to look under the bed they called home. She spied yet another box and pulled it out from underneath. 

“Mmmm. Nice view.” Willow admired the fullness of the blonde’s buttocks.

“Glad you like, “ she flirted in return. “It’s a one woman show, you know.” Tara picked up the package and placed it on her lap. It was wrapped in the same silvery paper. She slowly and delicately undid the paper from its source. Opening the box, she found a pair of brand new tennis shoes. 

“Oh my God, Willow!” Her jaw slackened at the surprise of such a present. She took out one of the sneakers and held it in her hand. “These are the same pair I liked so much at the mall! How did you know?”

“That’s for me to always know and for you to never, ever, as in forever, find out.”

“You’re teasing me....”

“Always!” An elfin grin spread across her beaming features. 

“I c..c..can’t believe you knew I liked these! They’re perfect!” She dug further in the box, looking for something. “Um, honey? Where are the laces?”

“Oh, you mean these?” Willow pointed to what Tara thought was her crotch. What caught her eye were the brilliantly white ends of the shoe-laces, dangling from the front pocket of Willow’s jeans. 

“What are they doing there? Oh, or should I…um…take a wild guess?” Tara could stop a clock with that smile…oh God, how Willow loved her smile!

“Come and find out,” the auburn vixen beckoned.

“Aren’t you full of mystery tonight!” Tara was having fun and loved the way Willow flirted with her. It was the sexiest thing she ever knew. She reached out, her hands launching for the pocket of those snug jeans, with the familiar zipper she loved so much, trying to tug the ends of the laces. 

“Wait!”

“W..w..what is it?” Concern quickly spread over Tara’s features.

“It’s just that…well…I’d like for you to give me something before you go for the pocket of mine.”

“O..o..of course, baby, anything…of course.”

Willow leaned into the blonde, staring into the full bottom lip that was moistened by Tara-tongue a few moments ago. She went past those lips and raised her head slightly upwards, placing a soft kiss upon her lover’s forehead. Turning her head back to the side of Tara’s face, she whispered huskily in her ear, “Be my always…please.”

Tara felt the heat flush between her thighs, fire licks of passion cindering from her loins to her heart. The reactions produced by Willow’s actions were beyond incredible and Willow words would always be Tara’s undoing. “Yes. Always. I am…I am your always.” She placed her hands, with fingertips arcing sparks of sexual desire, to the side of Willow’s head and pulled herself into tender lips. 

Before the kiss could deepen to dizzying heights, Willow managed to speak. “Are you gonna get those laces?”

Tara pulled apart slightly. She gracefully pulled the length of one of the shoelaces from the depth of Willow’s pocket. She heard a slight ‘clink’ as something heavier seemed to have hit the floor beside her. 

“Will? What’s this?” She stopped, silenced by what she saw lying at her feet. There, shining and brilliant, was a simple gold band. A stone was set inside the metal. She picked up the ring and held it in the palm of her hand. A diamond, flush set within the band, sparkled like a midnight star, and engraved inside were the words, “Be My Always”.

Blue spheres focused intensely into misty green ones. Fresh tears spilled down Tara’s cheeks, and she saw that Willow’s cheeks were trailed with tears of her own.


	5. If You’re Gonna Put a Ring on It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone says yes and someone has some magic of her own

Willow grasped the ring from the palm of Tara’s hand, gingerly holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

“My wants, my desires, and all that ever meant anything to me is here.” She paused, steadying her eyes into the blue mists before her. “It’s all right here in front of me so I’m asking and I’m hoping… “ Willow took another breath, glancing upward towards some invisible deity, trying to convey the meaning of her commitment to Tara. “I hope you want the same, to be mine…for the rest of our lives.” 

Through gentle, yet happy tears, and a warm smile spreading across her features, Tara extended her left hand towards her lover. Willow smiled, a tear of her own falling to her parted lips, and placed the ring on the blonde’s left finger to signify the depth of their love to others, as well as to themselves. A reminder that circles have no ends and no beginnings, but are a constant…and this ring was a representation of their love, of their unity. Always. 

“It’s beautiful, Willow. It’s perfect.” More tears traced an uneven path as Tara let herself be swallowed whole in the open expanse of Willow’s gaze, her face, and her smile. The redhead reclaimed her partner, the blonde’s chest welling with emotion of the deep gesture Willow just bestowed.

Tara searched Willow’s face again, wanting to capture the conviction in her soul-mate’s eyes. It was emblazoned across every feature and no further questioning was needed. She wrapped her hands around Willow’s neck and pulled herself upwards, into the warm softness of those lips. 

They shared a passionate and deep kiss, their heated tongues swirling and dancing in unison, and in need of quenching a thirst only the other could provide. There were no rituals for this love. No magical spells from any book needed for their connection. Relishing in the sweet tastes of each other, the honey-dew flavor of their love fragranced a familiar perfume in the air. Willow pulled herself to her feet, taking the blonde with her. She led them to the bed, laying down first and guiding Tara on top. They moaned together with pleasure…the feel of their bodies jolting with the longing spark of connection. The weight of Tara on top of Willow was a blanket of comfort and Willow, beneath Tara, was the scent of home. 

The blonde moved upright, her legs still straddled across the slight frame below her. She pulled off her blouse, revealing full breasts cupped within a fitting bra, the straps falling slightly from her milky white shoulders. Her nipples defined their mark as Willow focused from enrapturing blue eyes to the hardened nubs pointed in her direction, begging to be taken. Her hands met Tara’s bosom. She loved the way they filled into her palms so perfectly. The redhead reached around to unhook the clasp, releasing those breasts from their stronghold, and pulled back from aching nipples to cast off the satin garment, admiring the voluptuous and womanly body before her. Willow raised herself forward again, her parted lips taking in the taut nipples, suckling and sampling each one as if they were butterscotch morsels.

‘She’s so beautiful…and she doesn’t even know it,’ Willow silently thought. But Willow needed to say the words, too. She knew they could share the emotion of love physically, but for Willow those words can get in the way. Especially the Willow-y way of awkwardly saying something in a jumbling, fumbling, semi-cluttered verbal mess of language. This moment was not that time. She wanted it to be focused. To be true. To be of grace and honorable.

“You are beautiful, Tara. The kind of beauty which radiates your whole, authentic self. I love you. I’m in love with you. And...and I don’t want you to say anything back to me, but to feel those words in you as much as I desire saying those words to you."

They lay back down, intertwined with the scent of each other’s hair and skin, the soap and shampoo and lotions they each prefer, and allowed the vibrations of quickening pulses to pull them into a a spiritual quest; a hunting if you will, of desires needing to be met. They rocked into each other, bringing sensations of immense love into a physical manifestation. Willow wanted this moment to end in a blessing…a communion of their love. She slowly brought their movement to a halt and kissed her lover down the path to her womanhood. Tara clenched and seized, the sensations almost too much to bear. The intense and swollen love she was building was going to enter Willow’s mouth. She was determined to channel all of her essence and funnel it straight into Willow’s soul.

The redhead pulled herself into the blonde’s center, her slick tongue entering the deep, velvety folds. Swirling around her quickly, like a melting ice-cream cone, she devoured Tara and then pressed inward, applying pressure just below the engorged bud, now pulsating with each breath and heartbeat. Tara climaxed with fevered intensity, into the soul of her beloved, and Willow moaned deeply. She couldn’t get enough of Tara and the liquid sex into her mouth was the most luxurious sensation she’d ever known. She lapped up each release as they came, enveloping her senses, completing the anointment of Tara's love over her cheeks, her chin, her nose…and lastly, her tongue. ‘She is mine’ Willow contentedly thought. ‘My Always.’

Willow slowly kissed her way up Tara’s navel, and up to her breasts, before finally resting upon her lips. They kissed one another and the satiated blonde tasted herself on Willow’s skin. Tara reached for her lover's fingers, while bringing their joined hands up to her mouth, where she placed a kiss upon the ring she wore on her finger.

“Look at your hand, Willow.” A gold band was fitted perfectly upon her left finger. Tara created a symbolic and magical representation of her love in return.

"I am in love with you, Willow. My body shows you, my heart will tell you, and the magic is more than the sum of its parts with us. We are two people, and yet we are complete."

The duality of Tara’s ring finger brushing upside Willow’s cheek, followed by the soft clinking of their rings as hands intertwined together, was an emotionally charged moment for the two lovers. With ocean deep embraces, they both knew, as sure as they knew the taste of salt on their damp skin, their love was always and ever.


	6. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow is in for quite a surprise of her own when Tara proposes something a bit out of character - or so she thought.

“It’s too small.” 

“Whaddya mean? How small is small? You mean, like smallish-kid-sized small or small as in ‘I don’t really wanna be seen in this so I’ll say it’s small whether it really is or isn’t’ small?

“Would both qualify?”

“Aw, c’mon honey...it can’t be that bad?”

“The mirror begs to differ...”

“Let me see.”

*coughs*

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you before, baby.”

“Oh, I know that. It’s just...um, it’s v...vulnerable when other people see certain assets only reserved for a certain ‘special’ someone.”

Tara turned from the mirror and peered her head out from behind it. She ran her hand along the intricately carved cherry of the wood paneling. She bought this mirror for Willow a few months ago. She loved the old fashioned, antiqued way it looked...and the bear clawed feet upon which it stood so elegantly on. It was a regal mirror which seemed befitting for her princess. They had spent many a night in front of it, holding each other and gazing at their intimate reflections. There was nothing quite like making love with your own eyes looking back at you. It was a game in the beginning, to see who would laugh, or who would turn away first...but now it had grown into a passion for them both. The fresh memories of this morning still left Tara's belly on fire.

Willow was standing just a few feet away. Her attentions were on Miss Kitty Fantastico who was intent on pouncing one of Tara’s bunny slippers to which Anya, of all beings, bought for her on her birthday.

Willow looked up again to see Tara’s feminine grace standing before her. She was wearing a two-piece, lapis-blue bikini Willow had picked out when the pre-summer sales were going on at the mall. She had found it and fell in love with the way it looked and she knew it would look even more spectacular on the blonde. Willow really didn’t mind visually sharing her lover with the rest of the world. She had the same star struck look in her eyes as did many others whenever Tara smiled, or intently focused here eyes when she was listening to someone...or just her gentle manner of tucking in her hands as she spoke. Once more, here stood a woman who simply took her breath away.

The silence was just a bit too long.

“Is...is this...all right? Is it not, um...w..w...working?” Tara tried to contain a slight frown, looking sideways, and then back down, almost apologetically.

“Oh baby! No, it’s really...no, it's lovely. Honest, it is! It’s...it’s just that each time I look at you...” Willow paused and stepped towards Tara, reaching a hand to touch her exposed belly, as if she could sense the slow fire rising within. “Well, let me say you just become more and more beautiful.”

Tara upturned a smile but kept her head down, fidgeting in the new suit. She clearly was embarrassed at Willow’s revelation. She never felt very comfortable in her own skin. Yet, somehow, Willow always made her feel special. She knew she could believe in this, even if her self opinion differed.

"You always make me feel so special."

“Magic?” asked Willow.

Together, they both turned towards the mirror, with Willow standing behind Tara, her sinewy arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, and they stood for a while, remaining mesmerized in the other's eyes.

“Okay, I’ll keep it for you,” said Tara, but you owe me something in return.

With that, she went over to a wooden clothes chest with a old metal latch. She slowly opened it, allowing the creaking of the lid to fill the room with sound. She pulled out a garment and gestured for Willow to approach her.

“Whatcha got there?” asked an innocent redhead.

“Come here and you’ll see.”

Willow did as she was told, because in this world of her’s and Tara’s, she was always super responsible and did what was asked of her.

She saw what Tara had in her hands and gasped.

“You...you...want me...to...to...” Willow stuttered nervously.

Tara smiled languidly. “I do.”

In her hands she held lace panties. Those lace panties came with a laced camisole, and that laced camisole came with a bit of a surprise.

Willow had known what it was like to have sex with a man before. She knew the feeling of penetration from her ex, Oz. But to penetrate back? In this way?

This was a most unexpected surprise for the blustered redhead -- for Tara also held up a strap-on dildo.


	7. Planning Doesn’t Go to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding the music, who will win out?

“We’ll take it slow, Will. I won’t ask you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And I wanted to save this for our wedding night anyway.”

Just hearing Tara say “wedding night” brought all sorts of warm goose bump tinglies to Willow’s skin.

“So, it’s okay to be nervous and we’ll take it slow, ok? Now, before I lose you forever in the mystery of what’s in my hand, and frighten you away, let’s talk about a few other possibly frightening tasks at hand. The wedding soundtrack. I think Sarah Mac would be a good choice, for starters, “ said the blonde, as she began pulling seductively a brush through her thick hair. “Oh and we’ve got to have Loreena McKinnet...let’s not forget her!” 

The red head joined her companion by the chair and sat down on her lap, face to face.  
"Loreena? Um...okay. If you want....”

“Well, Miss almost Mrs. Willow DJ, do you have any other suggestions?”

“Jeff Buckley. Sarah and Teagan?"

Tara leaned forward a bit to watch Willow’s lips as she spoke. She loved the way her soft lips tweaked and twisted into various expressions when she was deep in thought/babble mode. Ah, and that sun bright smile...what’s not to love?

“Ooh, or how about Enya? And...and...Barbra Streisand...ah, she’s so...Jewish-y and Greensleeves-y, but like way different than Loreena’s version...oh, and how about The Smiths? Cure? I mean, okay, kinda a bit down-ish, maybe, but hey, we’re kinda alternative ourselves."

Tara rolled her eyes upward to suggest a hint of playfulness with some exasperation. Would this unionized bliss be pulled off without a hitch considering they couldn’t agree on a musical selections?

"I think something traditional is a good start. I love Canon in D, Ice Ice Baby, Bach, Ave Verum Corpus...”

“ice Ice, Baby? You can not be serious..."

“Just making sure you’re paying attention to me! Now, how about The Who, the what is it??”

Willow looked into Tara’s eyes, amassing some confusion and distaste across her radiant features.

“You want The Who to be played at our wedding? I mean, Jeff Buckley, sure, yeah, I mean, that’s a good choice, and a choice that you like, and I’m all for the compromise, you know, compromising little me, but I think The Who is a stretching it a bit.”

Tara let out a laugh.

“No silly...I meant who as in who is Love Riot? Never heard of em.”

Agog, Willow leapt from Tara’s lap and rushed over to her music files. Muffling behind the desk where she kept her playlists, Tara made out bits and pieces of statements. “Can’t believe you’ve never heard.....and where have you been?....and how come I never thought to....where did I put the damn thing....”

“Sweetie...it’s okay. I’m sure they’re wonderful.”

Willow, bent over her laptop determined to find them on youtube. ignored Tara’s comments. This sight produced a smile on the blonde’s face. She sat in her chair watching bemused as her precious red-head was digging through every nook and cranny trying to locate the right song. It must be special for her to go through such animated efforts. Tara brought her thoughts back to the exact moment when she had asked Willow to marry her. Yes, Willow physically gave her the ring, and Tara reciprocated a magically-induced one, but Tara also officially proposed. Her memories flooded with the romantic details of this moment. Her heart and soul brimmed with love for her companion and tasting those memories each and every day was going to be her intent.

She decided she’d put the strap-on first.


	8. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara conveys some concerns and Willow brushes it off

Usually, it’s the little things which mean the most. And little things can add up to bigger ones. That’s how Tara saw it, anyhow. Each time Willow would walk in their shared space, shrugging off her three large bags of books weighing more than she did, fretting about the politics of the day with animated lamentations about the misdeeds of others she had witnessed, and wanting to do a hex spell (“but, honey, I only want to help people” she would say) and having Tara remind Willow she wasn’t Anya and vengeance wasn’t a good look on her. 

She had noticed a pattern in Willow to wantonly pursue some sort of exacting revenge spell on those who acted upon greed and impulse to harm others, and it was a growing concern to steer her on a lighter approach; to set examples of communication vs magic. She certainly didn’t want Willow exacting vengeance spells or playing “goddess” because she had the power to do so.

“I see you’re thinking...it’s of me, I hope?”

Tara smiled lightly. “it’s always you.” She wasn’t quite ready to get into a heavy conversation with Willow yet about this because, at least in her experience so far, Willow chatter on the subject had only been in passing and true action with the ritual talk of payback had never manifested. She shored it out of her mind for now. 'Something I may come to regret down the road’ said that intuitive voice in her head. Tara had a way of knowing things, but with Willow, that intuition felt semi-blocked. Her immediate desires were drowning all impulses to have that conversation when nothing came from Willow’s banter anyway. Besides, she had something visually alluring to distract her. It’s almost as if Willow knew....

She sat back on their bed and looked at herself in the mirror, the mirror of souls (and many other acts that mirror bore witness to), recapturing the moments of intimacy she held with Willow. Her beloved Willow...

‘I hope she’ll always be my loving Willow...'

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Willow dropped half the local library’s books on the table, the red-head shuffled through another bag and pulled out the contents. She had bought herself a hot number of her own and was ready to show it to Tara. She pulled out one of those electric back massagers (at least she said it was for that purpose ‘for all your aching needs and parts!’). It was now Tara blushing at the sight though she still remained mostly intact and stoic, but not without some fretting. Willow rarely saw those nerves as Tara always had a way of keeping most of the uncomfortable feelings inward. The only thing that betrayed her was her stutter.

“Y..y..you want me to do this...on myself? N..n..now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s just a back massager for all your...parts...whatcha fretting about?” said Willow, with a lightbulb smile.

Tara dropped her head, closed her eyes shut and forced herself to gather the courage to let Willow see her in a different vulnerable way. They made love lots of times together, obviously naked and all...but why was this so vulnerable? It was like being cast in a roomful of strangers demanding to peek.

When Tara raised her head, the dancing twinkle in the green eyes told her she would always be safe with Willow. It was still a new sensation given her past family turbulence and upbringing. She might be shy, but it wasn't like she was giving a speech...although she felt she might perform better at it.

\--------------------------------------------------

Tara laid back down on the bed, looking upwards again, and then she felt the warm, tingling magic sparking off of Willow’s hands as the redhead joined her. But the blue eyed beauty got up and moved away, back toward the smaller wooden mirror with the ornate bear claw feet.

She removed her clothing and quietly looked into Willow’s eyes, searching her expression. She stood with her feet a bit apart, and unfolded her arms which usually served to protect her chest.

'She looks like a warrior queen in this position' thought Willow. 

“Do I?” said Tara out loud, reading Willow’s thoughts. She then had an idea. If she made it this far, why not just let it all go. She walked over next to the armoire and rested her body up against it. She sensually arched her back and tilted her head so that the exposed part of her throat was shimmering in the light. Raising her arms over her head, she pulled her hair up to create a cascading effect, illuminating her already beautiful features, and allowed her hair to spill gently around her face and shoulders. 

“Do you like what you see?” She gazed firmly into Willow’s eyes again.

Willow stared blankly, her mouth slightly open, her breath coming out in rasps.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Tara slowly moved towards her.

Willow nodded still unable to produce much vocalization.

“I’m glad you approve, my love...”

Willow made a grunting noise, animalistic in tone, awestruck by the visuals of her lover, her voluptuous and sensual lover. The ache in her loins, the Painted Lady springtime horde of butterflies in her stomach were always intense. Always. The sensations caused auras connecting them both. Tara was in a cosmic string being drawn forward to meet her love in bed.

Slowly making her way, with her hands teasing her own hair, and now teasing the naked and open Willow awaiting her, Tara smiled. Any grunt of approval from her would do. She dropped one knee to the bed, then moved over Willow completely. She lowered her head to look fully into dilated green eyes. Her mouth was but a breathy whisper away from kissing soft Willow lips..


	9. Some Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara has a few hours to herself and goes deep into her imagination regarding Willow..and gets caught.

As Tara visually made celestial patterns in the popcorn ceiling above, her heart tingled with sense memories of the afternoon before, inscribing deeply felt intricate patterns of passion in her body. She was still reaching for air as she recalled the exact moment she stepped out from behind the mirror. The very mirror that reflected and exposed all of Tara parts to an adoring Willow. Slow, casual commentary accompanied with some soft kissing had barely exchanged between them when, in a dizzying blur, Tara was overcome with Willow lips and Willow hands ravaging her from head to toe. That, in itself, was definitely going from bathing suit to birthday suit. Tara smiled at the recollection. But it was watching them in the mirror which carried the sensual effects far from where the moment had originated. The prone blonde looked down at herself on the bed. She was running slow circles on her belly, trying to extinguish the slow fire building between her thighs. Ah, the touches, the kisses, the open vulnerabilities of watching her lover come, with legs spread wide apart just so Tara could see the full view of Willow’s center pulsing and climaxing with release. Tara knew she was responsible for this intimate act. All which was required was the flaunting of her sexual self and this she could do. There was immense pleasure derived from playing a tease and flirt...and it didn’t take much for her red-headed companion to be lured in by her charms. Of course, Tara didn’t radiate what was already buried inside, to which only her Willow held the key.

As the replays were being scripted in her mind, she remembered hands tangled in hair, hands on faces, hands on shoulders, hands on breasts, hands on waists, hands on buttocks...there were far too many pairs of hands...no wait, only two sets, hers and Willows. But it felt like twenty. Finger tips gliding across a bare abdomen caused one to inhale sharply, while smooth palms found their way across taut nipples prompted the other to exhale with as much force. Neither knew who moaned or gasped in pleasure. For, to them, they were one being now, and the mutual sounds were coming from one body. It was Willow who pulled Tara down to the ground on her knees. She had already unzipped her jeans desperate and eager to be touched, to be breathed upon, to be tasted and taken. It would not take much to send her lover to the stratosphere.

Tara turned Willow around to sit between her own throbbing legs. They faced themselves in front of the mirror, together watching their passion ignite between them. Oh, such an erotic sight to behold! Willow flung her head back on Tara’s shoulder as the blonde ran a cool finger down her already slick center. 

“Watch me.” She whispered in her ear. Willow groaned and looked back into the mirror. She watched as Tara took two fingers and slid deeply inside her folds, finding her G-spot, enticing the desire to cum for the blonde already. Tara retracted those fingers and drew them upwards, towards her mouth. Separating her fingers, she pointed at both her and Willow and beckoned the redhead to take a finger with her. Together, they sucked the creamy richness of Willow's delicious desire. Tara was on fire. Willow could take no more. She spread her legs far apart and lifted her buttocks slightly off the floor. What a glorious view for Tara! She watch, enraptured by the sights and sounds and smells before her. Willow came hard...as hard as she’d ever known before, letting her inhibitions go completely. A small gasp, to a slight whimper, to a full blown orgasmic cry echoed the room...and it silenced Tara with awe and admiration.

The sense memories had affected her again. She lay on the bed, overwhelmed with emotions, and knew she was going to climax again, in a matter of moments, while reminiscing the acts of their lovemaking. She reached above her head for the pillows to grab...something to give tension as she was experiencing such pleasure. Oh for the love of the woman...how did Willow manage to do this to her constantly and Willow wasn’t even there...

“Honey? Whatcha doin’...” Tara was in mid-climax when Willow walked in through the door of their bedroom.


	10. Wind in the Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara gets caught and Willow is equally caught...off guard.

Tara looked over to see Willow standing there, staring.

Tara knew damn well Willow knew what she was doing.

Tara flushed a thousand shades of sunset reds.

She tried to play casual. It wasn’t like Tara to be ‘cool’ because anyone who studies Taglerthin Mythic Rites has dork personified, unless you happen to be Willow.

“I’m looking into my insect reflection?” She sheepishly replied, nodding upward at the mirror overhead.

Willow didn’t buy it.

“Does gazing at your own insect reflection always cause you to orgasm?”

“Yes?” Tara replied, now completely embarrassed. “Does it ‘bug’ you?” Trying to make a half-hearted joke.

“You couldn’t wait for me? Just had to insect out all on your own? Should I turn and ‘flea’ to let you finish?” Willow chuckled at their dorky humor, trying to help Tara save face.

“Fine, Willow, you caught me and you know you did. I was thinking about you - like what else do I think about anymore?”

“You were thinking of me as a ladybug, I hope, in the very least?”

“No, maybe a bed bug, as in get yourself over here in this bed now and help me finish what I started in your honor.”

Willow complied without hesitation.

She stripped down quickly and put herself under the sheets and wrapped herself around Tara completely. “God, Will, it won’t take me long to come again. Not with you on top of me. Just kiss me. I’ll show you.”

Willow parted Tara’s lips with the tip of her tongue, and gently inserted herself into her mouth, deepening the kiss while pressing her body hard against Tara’s. Tara gasped, needing air, and breathily whispered, “Keep you eyes open - look at me as I come.”

The surging pressure was mounting quickly. Tara pulled back enough to look into Willow’s eyes. Willow returned the gesture, her own eyes hooded with desire, and darkened with longing for her lover.

Tara refused to move a muscle of her body. She allowed every cell of her orgasm to come out as a long, hard breath, her eyes wide open and penetrating Willow’s. Unblinking, she convulsed over and over again, mouthing, “I love you, I love you, I love you, with each plunging release.

Willow couldn’t help herself. The magic of Tara’s energy and light made her have an orgasm equally as intense. She had no will over her body and wasn’t able to return the same controlled stillness Tara had. She arched, leaned over Tara with her breasts in Tara’s face, and a high-pitched wail of a cry emanated from her throat. It seemed to go on longer than usual. One crescendo after another. She felt Tara move underneath her and on the final wave of her orgasm, Tara cried out again, and both rode out their desires together, clutching each other desperately.


	11. Handfasting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tie the knot, or hands, in a ceremony setting of magic and wonder...and a few hiccups along the way. Literally.

The day was perfect.

All the flowers arrived and the dresses were fitted perfectly and just a light breeze to keep everyone comfortable, the insects away, but not blow everything over.

Just a small issue with the sound recordings and they finally agreed upon a music list of compromises.

Willow was dressed and ready to announce to the entire outdoor audience that she and Tara would be together for their lives of this one, and hopefully forever for many beyond.

She was excited and she glowed.

“Wi...” *hiccup*..ow?” 

Willow turned toward the closed bathroom door.

Tara opened the door, looking stunningly gorgeous in her flowing bohemian dress with a flower crown in her hair. However, Willow could see something was wrong. Tara looked...nervous?

“Baby, are you okay? Are you ready now?”

“Wi...*hiccup*...ll...*hiccup*...ow”.....

Oh no.


End file.
